Confissão
by larifriends
Summary: O que você faria se o seu melhor amigo fosse o amor da sua vida?


Namie era uma garota de 15 anos, que era muito popular na escola em que estudava e tinha muitos amigos, mas seu melhor amigo era Takashi. Ele era o tipo de amigo que muitas garotas gostariam de ter, o amigo que mesmo sendo menino não reclamava quando Namie falava dos garotos mais bonitos da escola, ele era o amigo perfeito.

Mas havia um segredo que Takashi não contava a ninguém, nem mesmo para Namie. O segredo era que ele tinha uma certa superpaixão por Namie desde a 5ª série, que foi quando se conheceram, e a razão pelo qual ele nunca revelou isso a ela, é que eles se tornaram tão próximos,ele sabia tantas coisa sobre Namie,sabia quem era o amor platônico dela,por quem ela tanto sofria,conhecia toda a família dela, e sabia os piores e melhores segredos também,e tinha muito medo de que depois de revelar a sua paixão Namie se afastasse dele,e seus 5 anos de amizade fossem destruídos por uma simples fraqueza de sua parte.

Namie até desconfiava de algumas coisas que Takashi falava, mas sempre levava para o lado "melhores amigos".

- Oi Takashi,porque você não apareceu lá em casa esse fim de semana?

- Desculpa amor, é que eu tive que ensaiar o dia inteiro com a banda.

- E as músicas ficaram boas?

- Ah não sei, sua opinião pra mim é a que mais importa, quer ouvir a música que eu escrevi?

- Claro, quero sim!

- Ok, mas já vou avisando que ficou um pouco...

- Vai logo Takashi.

- Ah minha amada, tantas vezes que sonhei acordado, imaginando você ao meu lado; porque toda a sua tristeza me faz desmoronar? Talvez seja porque a minha vida é te amar, juro por tudo que você é a minha luz, a minha estrela guia, e por favor nunca me deixe sozinho pois preciso admirar seu sorriso só um pouquinho.

- Pode quebrar o violão na minha cabeça agora Namie.

- Ai Takashi mais que coisa...

- Ridícula, eu já sei Namie, não precisa jogar na cara.

- Cala a boca Takashi, essa música é maravilhosa, eu amei.

- Sério? Você gostou mesmo?

- Claro que eu gostei, é linda demais, eu queria muito que algum dia meu príncipe encantado viesse num cavalo branco e cantasse uma música assim pra mim.

- Você nem imagina que fiz essa música da primeira a última linha pensando em você-Takashi disse em seu pensamento.

- Agora que você disse que gostou, já está selecionada para entrar no cd da banda.

- Ai Taka, me diz quando vocês vão assinar o contrato com a gravadora?

- Provavelmente semana que vem.

Namie deu um abraço apertado em Takashi e disse:

- Parabéns amor, tenho certeza que a Kimochi vai fazer sucesso, e eu claro que vou estar em todos os shows.

Ao ouvir isso, Takashi se emocionou,e com muita vergonha colocou todo seu longo cabelo na frente dos olhos.

Há 2 anos Takashi tocava guitarra e cantava na sua banda Kimochi, e a música deles era realmente boa, pois com a apenas 2 anos de banda conseguiram uma gravadora, e estavam escrevendo as músicas para o primeiro cd.

A vida de Takashi estava em um momento bom, ele estava indo bem na escola e já estava terminando as últimas músicas do cd, mas nunca havia um momento em que Namie não aparecia em seus pensamentos, ele muitas vezes não dormia pensando nela, e até que um dia tomou uma decisão:

- Chega de esconder isso, eu vou contar para ela, vou falar tudo que sinto, cansei de guardar esse sentimento pra mim e já está mais do que na hora dela saber a verdade.

No sábado Takashi ia sair com os amigos para comemorar a gravação do cd, mas desmarcou porque queria se encontrar com Namie.

Os pais de Takashi iam viajar no sábado de manhã, então chamou Namie para ir a sua casa e assistir um filme.

- Oi Namie, chegou cedo.

- Pois é, e eu to com fome, tem comida na geladeira?

- Haam, calma aí dragãozinha eu já vou pegar a comida.

- Que filme a gente vai assistir?

- Bem Namie, na verdade a gente não vai assistir filme.

- Não? Então a gente vai fazer o que? Jogar vídeo game? Brincar de quem cospe mais longe? Dançar high school musical? Ler manga? Fofocar?

- Não nada disso

- Então pra que você me chamou aqui seu lesado?

- Porque eu preciso ter uma conversa séria com você.

- Conversa séria? Ai que droga, você descobriu que eu mandei uma carta se declarando pra menina nerd do terceiro ano, fingindo que era você.

- Você fez o que?

- Haam, nada nada, o que você estava dizendo?

-Namie eu só te chamei aqui, porque eu preciso te contar uma coisa que eu nunca revelei para ninguém, na verdade é o meu único segredo que você não sabe.

- Nossa, não vai me dizer que você é gay?

- Ah muito engraçada, mas não é isso.

- Então fala garoto, quer me matar de curiosidade?

- Você pode parar de se entupir de comida e mastigar antes de falar?

- Ta, ta bom, agora fala que eu já estou perdendo a paciência.

- Namie, desde o momento em que eu te conheci tem um sentimento que cresce dentro de mim a cada dia e eu quero muito te falar que...

- Que o que?

- Que você é a minha melhor amiga. - Seu idiota porque você não tem coragem de falar? Takashi reclamou em seu pensamento.

- Takashi, você tem problema? Você me chamou aqui na sua casa, para me falar uma coisa "importante", e eu chego aqui e você me fala a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

- Desculpa amiga convencida, não precisa gritar.

- Ta, já que eu vim aqui fazer nada, vamos colocar a fofoca em dia.

- Ta bom, tem novidades?

- Tenho, meu pai volta do Japão semana que vem, e a minha mãe já está morrendo de ciúmes porque vou passar 1 semana com ele, e parece que o Tony nunca percebe que eu sou apaixonada por ele, na verdade acho que ele finge que eu não existo, ou ele é muito distraído e não percebe que eu fico olhando pra ele o tempo inteiro.

- É, eu estou passando pela mesma situação.

- Como assim?

- Nada não, esquece.

- Esquece nada, Takashi eu quero saber, você ta gostando de alguém?

- Sim.

- Não acredito, quem é? E porque você nunca me contou?

- Bem... você ainda ta com fome Namie?

- Não muda de assunto Takashi, quem é a azarada que você ta gostando?

- Nossa, obrigado pelo apoio moral amiga.

- É brincadeira, mas quem é? Falaaaaa.

- É...uma menina que estuda lá na escola.

- Qual é o nome dela?

Takashi respirou fundo, e já estava decidido que aquele era o momento certo de falar.

- O nome dela é Namie.

E 20 segundos de silêncio tomaram conta do lugar.

- Você gosta de mim Takashi?

- Eu te amo Namie, não existe pessoa mais importante na minha vida do que você, e esse amor não é de hoje, sinto isso por você há 5 anos.

- Porque você nunca me contou isso Takashi?

- Porque eu tinha medo de você se afastar de mim, e eu perder a sua amizade por essa bobagem minha.

- Bobagem? Para com isso Takashi, amar alguém não é bobagem.

- Então você não está brava comigo?

- Porque eu estaria brava, se eu também sempre amei você.

- Sempre me amou? E o Tony?

- O Tony foi só um jeito deu tentar esquecer esse amor, mas mesmo eu tentando amar outra pessoa, você nunca sai dos meus pensamentos.

Ao ouvir Namie dizer tudo o que ele sempre sonhou em ouvir, Takashi não tinha palavras para responder.

- Eu te amo Namie.

- Eu também te amo Takashi.

Sem mais o que dizer, os dois com lágrimas nos olhos deram um abraço, e naturalmente se beijaram.

Oi pessoal, eu espero que tenham gostado de história, e também espero que não tenham reparado nos erros de ortografia,concordância,coerência e etc, pois essa a minha primeira fanfiction e já vi que é uma experiência muito boa.

Beijos Lari-chan.


End file.
